


Dry Ink

by mysuunandstars



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Love, Meant To Be, Multi, Other, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Visions, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysuunandstars/pseuds/mysuunandstars
Summary: Jon grows up in King's Landing with his father's family, after his mother's death. The war was avoided, but destiny remains.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the grammar / spelling errors, lol.

Inside the Red Keep, the little dragons Aegon, Dany and Jon were playing with wooden swords. With their short eight and nine years old they liked to imagine they were the greatest Aegon I, Viserya, and Daeron I. Play the dragons as well.

— Daeron didn’t even had a dragon — Aegon said.

— Doesn’t matter. He was the first King Targaryen to conquer Dorne, he didn’t need any dragon. He was the Dragon. — Jon replied, excited.

They kept playing, and running, and jumping, when something fell from Jon’s neck. Daenerys picked it.

— What is this? — Dany asked. They stopped playing and came closer to see.

— It’s a direwolf, the sigil of House Stark — Jon replied.

— It’s cute — she said nicely.

— You shouldn’t even wearing it, you’re a dragon, not a dog. — Aegon said and took the necklace from Dany’s hands.

— Not a dog, a wolf, and It’s the only thing I have from my mother, give it to me. — Jon said.  — Father let me use it.

— Of course he does. — Aegon said ironically

— What does that mean? — Dany asked innocent

— Everyone knows Jon is father's favorite pet, he reminds him to that whore Stark — Aegon responded, but before he could even turn back Jon jumped on him. Aegon fell on the floor, with Jon above. The necklace flew to the air and Dany ran to take it. The older boy tried to take him down but he couldn’t, his little brother had been taken a strength that made it impossible for him persuade him. Jon struck him in the face while Aegon screamed asking for help. The guards soon arrived and took the angry little boy away from the older one. Aegon got up and tried to fight him, he didn’t even noticed there was blood on his face. But the guards wouldn't allowed him to touch the boy. 

— What is going on here? What are those screams? — a voice said. It was their father.

— Father! Look what Jon did to me! — Aegon said crying. Rhaegar looked at his son’s face and his anger was visible.

— Jon, go to your room, you are not allowed to play with your friends, not use swords, or ride horses, not until I say you can —Rhaegar said determinant

Jon didn't even complained, he just dropped his wooden sword to the floor and left. Dany didn't understand why Jon was punished when he was the one insulted by Aegon.

— Go to the kitchen and ask for some ice, tell the maid to heal your wounds —Rhaegar said to his son, giving him a kiss in his forehead. Aegon left the place, and after him the guards.

— He woke the dragon — Dany said before Rhaegar could left. He turned.

— What did you just said? — Rhaegar asked confused.

— Aegon, he woke the dragon. He called Jon’s mother a whore, that’s why Jon reacted like that — Dany finally spoke. She could perceive the guilt on his old brother.

— Why he didn’t say anything? — Rhaegar asked with regret and guilt

— Because is Jon — she responded, certainly. Jon was kinda special, while all the kids were playing around, sometimes he just stayed alone, seated and thoughtful, who knows about what. All Aegon could do was speak about was how he would be the King and he was going to get all the riches and gold after his father's death, while Jon, all he ever wanted was to be older enough to go North and learn with his uncles. Rhaegar had promised him they would be his tutors and Jon would have longed for that day since then. The idea of Jon's absence made her feel sad and happy at the same time. Dany knew she was supposed to marry Aegon when they reach an appropriate age, but still she would wished to marry Jon instead. He was nicer and also cute.

— I’ll go talk to him — Rhaegar said, with his sad face.

— Can I go after? — Dany asked. Rhaegar only smiled, kissed her up her head, and left.

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Jon lay in his bed, with his hands under his pillow, and stared at the candle on the table beside it. He imagined of having a dragon by himself and the flames were dragonfire. He imagined his brother Aegon burning. The thoughts shamed him. Maybe was the dragon inside him that was angry. Or maybe the wolf. But one think he knew, his mother was not a whore. And no one would ever insult her name on his presence. Someone knocked his door. He didn't answer, but the door opened.

—Can I come in? — a man said. It was his father.

— If you say so… — Jon answered. Still upset.

— I came to say sorry, but if you’re gonna act rude I will turn around and return to my stuff. — His father said polite.

— No, I’m sorry — Jon sat. His father sat next to him.

— I’m sorry, I didn’t know. Why you didn’t say anything, Jon? — He asked.

— About what? — Jon replied.

— About what Aegon said about your mother —That made him remember what his big brother said and made him furious.

— That wasn’t true! She wasn’t a whore!  — Jon yelled.

— Of course not. Lyanna was so far from being a whore. And if anyone dared to call her like that. She would leave it without tongue. — His father said with a smile on his face. Jon smiled too — You’re mother was a great woman, greatest woman I ever met.

— So why Aegon said that? It’s not the first time I heard him calling her like that. — Jon asked. Rhaegar put a hand on his shoulder nicely.

— Well…he said that because I was married to his mother when I met Lyanna. And, It’s not like I’m proud of what I did, but love never warns when it’s coming, maybe you'll learn that someday. — His father said. Somehow he believed it. — But I don’t like to see you two fighting, you’re brothers, you should protect each other and hit others — Jon laughed — Can you promise you will not fight with your brother anymore? Can you promise me that?

— But what if he insults my mother again? — Jon anticipated.

— I’ll talk to Aegon, can you promise me that? — Rhaegar asked convincing.

— Okay — Jon agreed, but not so sure.

— For the Seven, you’re just like your mother, stubborn! — Rhaegar said laughing — Oh, speaking of that. A raven came today. From Winterfell.

— Winterfell? — Jon asked excited.

— Yes. It seems your uncles want to teach to some summer and southern boy a couple of things — Rhaegar said playing the mysterious one. But surely Jon didn’t have the reaction his King father expected. — I thought you will be happy.

— Are you sending me away because of Aegon? — Jon asked saddened.

— What? No! No…my boy, no, I would never do that to you. I would never send you away from me. — Rhaegar said with a heart broken — This is very hard for me, but I know how much you need and miss your mother’s family. I was going to tell you this when I found you two fighting.

— So…that means I can’t go because I'm grounded? — Jon asked.

— Are you crazy? You want the Northerners start a Rebellion against me because I didn't send their nephew to them? — Rhaegar told to his little son, accomplice. — Yes, you can go. But don’t fight with your brother, okay? You won't see him for a while. — The idea of not seeing his brother made Jon feel happy, sadly. His father went to the door and said — Pack your stuff properly. Don't throw your clothes on the trunk. Alright?

Jon nodded smiling, and Rhaegar smiled back.

— Can I use swords again? — Jon asked. His father turned and smiled.

— Like I said, just like your mother — Rhaegar answered with such a strong love in his eyes. The feeling made him feel complete. But not even two minutes after his father left the room, the door opened. But this time, it was Daenerys. Dany gave a warm smile and he smiled her back.

— What are you doing here? — The boy asked.

— You’re not grounded  anymore, aren’t you? — She asked while she sat next to him.

— I don’t know, he didn’t said. — Jon said confused. Now he wasn’t sure if he was punished or not.

— I don’t think you are, I told him the truth. Take. — she said. Daenerys extended her hand with his necklace on her palm. Jon took it softly, and his fingertips brushed her silken skin. He look up, and Daenerys surprised him with a innocent and quick kiss on his mouth. The sensation made him feel weird, it was like he was hungry, but without hunger. He felt something strange in his stomach. Like if he was sick but the feeling otherwise was nice. His heart throbbed faster, and his hands started shaking. He removed his hand immediately. He didn't knew what it was, but he didn't want to know what it was neither. He didn't even wanted to look at her, he could feel her eyes staring at him like waiting for something he wasn't so sure if he could give or he wanted to give. Jon couldn't even remember have been this scared in his life. Not even the most dangerous games scared him that way.

— I’ll go North! — Jon said nervous, changing the subject. Totally ignoring what just had happened.

— What? — Dany asked, confused. It was understandable.

— Father came to tell me that. It seems my uncles want me there now. I don’t have to wait until I have eleven — Jon spoke fast, still nervous.

— Oh... — she didn’t looked happy for his news, still understandable. — I’m glad for you Jon.

— Thank you, Dany — Jon said now kinda sad.

 

Two days after.

 

— Take care, I will miss you little brother — Rhaenys said, hugging him tight, crying. The sun made the tears on her beautiful brown eyes shine even more. It was like she didn't wanted to leave him. But finally she did.

— I will miss you too, and Balerion — Jon said. That made Rhaenys laugh.

His brother was next to her, he gave a step forward.  — Don’t change me for Robb Stark, alright? — he said shy. It was too hard for Aegon show his love for Jon, they grew up with a lot of differences. Aegon always blamed Jon for his mother's death. He felt her mother got sick of sadness, for what his father did with Jon's mother. Jon smiled and grabbed him. They shared a very strong hug. That made Rhaegar smile, and melt his heart. In that moment he just realized his little boy was leaving so far away from him, for years. Jon would grow up, he would become a man and he would miss that part of his life. For a second, he repented of his decision. He couldn’t let him go. He already lost Lyanna many years ago, and that wound was still bleeding, he couldn’t lose his baby too. But a voice inside him made him get to reason. He knew that’s what Lyanna would wanted for his child, and he should respect that. Besides, the Starks would take care of him, probably even more than his men.

And for the last, there it was Daenerys. Next to Aegon.

— I dreamed you had a direwolf of your own. — She said.

— Good, because I have something for you. — Jon pulled the necklace from his neck, and put it on Dany's.

Dany looked at the necklace touched. She knew what it meant for Jon. She felt he didn’t loved her back because he didn’t said anything about the kiss, but maybe she was wrong. — It belonged to my mother. She protected me. I'm not going to need it now, because I will be with her, but I want her to protect you now.

Jon was her best friend, but with her short age she would have loved him with all her heart. Somehow she didn’t feel in home unless he was around. With him away, his necklace was everything she had from him now. She knew she wouldn’t forget him, she wished he couldn’t forget her neither. They hugged, and Dany wished that moment last forever. But his brother Rhaegar broke the moment.

— Jon, it’s time to go — he said. Jon moved away from her, and a cold burst whirled around her little body.  Dany shuddered. She saw him walking direct to his horse. He climbed. Sadly, he looked happy. He was excited. She felt like she was going to lose him. Like if he was going to change her for a Stark. She thought maybe the tears and sadness of Aegon and Rhaenys were for the same reason. Jon always felt more attached to the Starks than to them, with the exception of Rhaegar. He loved his father more than anything in this world, she knew if there was some kind of hope to see Jon again, it was because Rhaegar lived there and he would never leave his beloved father. So, she guessed that was all she had now. He left and she only had his necklace, and her hope.

 

A month later.

 

There they were. The towers, the walls, the cold. His beloved Winterfell . They got inside on their horses, everyone was expecting them. Jon had never been that happy. It was weird to feel that endless smile on his face, but it was inevitable. Last time he was in Winterfell was only a baby, so he couldn’t remember, but his father had told him everything about it. About his cousins, and uncles. And the weirwoods. He was so exciting to see them. To ride to the Wall, and visit his uncle Benjen as well. The horses stopped, and all the people present knelt.  _Oh, right, my father_. Sometimes he would forget his father was the King. They got off their horses. Rhaegar walked and Jon followed him. He stopped in front of a man.

— Please, arise. — His father said. The man obeyed, and so all the presents.

— Your Grace, welcome to Winterfell — the man said.

— You don’t need to call me Your Grace Brandon, it’s good to see you. — His father answered with a tired smile. For some reason the man didn’t answer the same way, he just nodded and looked down. Rhaegar started to said “hello” to the presents there, and everyone seemed okay, but not the first man. It was like he didn’t like him, or something like that. But then he looked up, and his eyes went directly to Jon. Rhaegar took his son’s shoulder and put him ahead him.

— This is Jon. Jon…he’s your uncle Brandon — and then a warm smile welled on that man’s face. — And him, is your uncle Eddard…Ned.

— And Benjen, that he lives in Castle Black,and is protecting the Wall and the Realm. — Jon said. He wanted to let his uncles know that he knew everything about them, that he didn’t forget them. The man laughed.

— Yes, maybe one day we can go and visit your uncle. But only if you’re a good boy. — His uncle Ned said smiling.

— I will be, I swear. — Jon said excited.

— Jon, this is your cousin, Robb. He has your age. — Brandon said, and a boy of his stature went forward. He had curly and dark hair, like his, but his eyes were violet. His little cousin stretched his hand. Jon did the same and they shook hands. He could almost feel he was going to become his best friend.

— Robb, why you don’t go and show Jon the place? — Brandon said.

— Yes, father — Robb answered, and the little boys ran away like if they knew each other of a lifetime. Rhaegar never saw Jon  getting adapt to any place like he did it there. He couldn’t deny that his wolf blood was stronger than the dragon inside his son.

— He looks like you — Rhaegar said. In reference of Robb.

— He has your eyes — Brandon joked.

— Not mine— Rhaegar said laughed. And next to him, his wife. — Hers. — he turned. — Or his. — Pointing at his dear friend and most loyal Guard Arthur Dayne. Brandon Stark married Ashara, after she got pregnant. He was promised to Catelyn Tully, but she wasn't too happy about that marriage neither. So they got to an arrangement and Catelynn married Ned instead. They all laughed.

— I would like to go to the Crypts — Rhaegar said. And the smiles died. Just like that day. When he decided to show Lyanna how wrong she was. That her iron underneath was even more beautiful that her face.  Brandon looked down. He knew he was really trying, but it was hard for him. The only reason why he didn't started a war, was because Benjen told them that Lyanna wanted to run away even before him. She planned that the day their father promised her to Robert.

— I’ll take you — Ned said, nicely.  And they walked to the Crypts. It was dark inside. He had only been there once. The day they buried Lyanna. It was the darkest day of his life. Everyone was crying. Rhaegar felt guilty for feeling that he was who was suffering the most. Her friends, her maids, her Nan, her brothers, and her father, and her mother…Rhaegar would never forget her screams.  _“my baby”_  she said crying holding her dead body.  _“she was my baby”_ her mother kept saying.  _“my little girl”_ his father had cried inconsolably  _“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, It’s my fault”_ the great Lord of Winterfell said. It was a memory that Rhaegar wanted to erase if he could, but he couldn’t. Parents aren't supposed to bury their childrens, children are supposed to bury their parents. He didn't even dared to imagine buring one of his children, mostly Jon.  _The Seven, the Old and New Gods and you, my love, protect always our boy_ he prayed.

— Here we are, Your Grace. — Ned said, looking down.

— Thank you, Ned — Rhaegar said, polite. He looked up, the statue was there. It didn't look anything like Lyanna. Lyanna was beautiful, and full of energy, full of life. He remembered those days in the Tower of Joy, when she was pregnant and she wanted to fight with swords. She even challenged Arthur. The memory made him smile, but also cry.  — How such a strong soul could die like that?

— She didn’t die. She lives in your son, Your Grace. — Ned said. It was true. But he only got her looks, and probably the stubbornness. But everyone would told him Jon was just like him. He even had that sense of doom.

— True — Rhaegar said, anyway. He wiped his tears and start walking to the outside. — Time to go.

Once outside, they sent to call Jon to say goodbye to his father.

— You’re not staying? — Jon asked sadly.

— Not little man, your brother and sister needs me, but you have great people here and they will take care of you. — Rhaegar said with tears on his eyes. Everyone around felt terrible touched about that moment.  — Come. There’s something I want to say to you. ..something important. —Jon approached, and looked at Rhaegar attentively. His father took the hands of his little son. —Watching you grow up…has been the best thing that ever happened to me. I’m sorry for all the times that…you needed a cuddle…and I wasn’t there. I should have cherished every moment with you. I just hope that one day, despite everything, that you can be happy.

— But, we will see each other again father. — Jon said confused.

— Yes, of course we will. But now you have to promise me you will be good with your uncles, okay?

— Yes — Jon replied, sadder than ever.

— If you want to come home, write me and I will be here immediately alright?

— I will, I promise. — Jon said, and hugged his father tightly. Both closed their eyes. — I love you, father. — Tears ran on Rhaegar’s face.

— I love you best in the whole wide world, little one. — Rhaegar responded.

They separated and Robb came and take Jon’s hand. His little son walked away from him but his eyes didn’t. His boy walked away watching him, with his sad and beautiful eyes. Rhaegar smiled at him, and encouraged him, he wanted to make him feel sure so his little son wouldn’t feel bad for being apart from him, but it was too hard. And then, finally, his son turned. Brandon and Ned approached.

— I know you will, but, please take care of him like if he was the most important thing on your lives, because he’s on mine. — Rhaegar practically begged them.

— We will Your Grace, not only for you, but for Lyanna. — Ned said.

— Next time you see your boy, he’s going to be taller, and stronger, and he will know everything about every House in Westeros. I give you my word. — Brandon guaranteed stretching his hand. And his word was taken.

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Eight years later.

WINTERFELL

In the backyard of Winterfell, Arya was playing with Nymeria, while Robb and Jon enjoyed watching them. The little Bran was seated next to them. “Bran, the boneless” they called him. The poor boy was born with weak bones, his legs twisted and seemingly broken. He was so sweet, it was too sad, sometimes he used to talk about weird stuff as well, like his dreams. His biggest one, it was to be a Knight, but he could never. People said the Gods had punished Lady Catelyn for what she may have done in another life, but whatever she may have done, it was too cruel and Bran didn't deserve that.

— My Lord, a raven came for you — Luwin said to Jon.

— For me? My father? — he asked.

— Your brother. — The old man responded. Jon turned and looked at Robb. He came closer. Robb knew the differences Jon had with his big brother, and he didn’t liked him much.

— What did he said? — Robb asked while Jon opened the latter.

— It’s an invitation, to his wedding. He’s marrying my aunt Daenerys. — Jon said.

— Like “the” Daenerys? — Robb asked. Jon had told him about his first kiss…with her.

— Yeah — Jon replied.

— Are you gonna attend? — his causin asked.

— Yeah, I think I will. It’s been a long time, you know. I don’t want my father think I abandoned him, or something. I think it’s time to go home.  — Jon reasoned.

— Alright, if that’s what you want, but never forget this is your home too. — Robb said mistrustful.

— Yes, I think it is. And I won’t. I promise.—Jon replied sure, and went inside to tell his uncles.

— Robb? — Bran called.

— Yes? — Robb asked, getting closer.

— Don’t let him go. — Bran said. Robb seemed a little confused.

— Why? — asked. He didn’t understand what his little cousin was saying.

— Because everybody is going to die.

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

— Your Grace — a man said and delivered a latter — it’s from your son.

— Jon?! — Rhaegar exclaimed excited, getting up from his chair. He read the latter, and ran way screaming. — Aegon! Aegon! —the King screamed, happy.

— What happened father?! — Aegon asked, a kind of worried. He was taking a tea with Rhaenys, Viserys and, Daenerys.

— Your brother is coming to your wedding! — Rhaegar said with a big smile. Everyone froze for a couple of seconds. Aegon didn’t react the same way than his father. He wasn’t that happy.  Otherside, Rhaenys was. Viserys didn't showed any excitement but because in general he didn't showed any excitement about anything. Daenerys, surprising, stayed quiet, but also with a cold and lost look.

— Oh, so, he didn’t forgot his family — Aegon said.

— When is he coming, father? — Rhaenys asked excited.

— I guess he’s on his way now, so he can arrive in any minute. — Rhaegar responded happy.

— I’m going to tell the maids to prepare his chamber — Rhaenys said, wiping her mouth with a silk scarf, very refined.

— That’s a very good idea! I’m going to tell the cook to prepare the most delicious food when he arrives. He surely will be starving. — Rhaegar said, and both left the room.

— You didn't seem excited, little sister. I thought you would be happy knowing the little puppy is coming. — Viserys said.

— Why would I? — Daenerys asked, cold as ice.

— You were close — Viserys said with an obvious tone.  Aegon heard carefully her reply.

— That was a long time ago. He left and didn't even wrote. So why should I be excited for his return?— Daenerys replied. There was a sort of satisfaction on Aegon’s face.

— He’s coming to your wedding — Viserys was kind of lost.

— He’s coming for Rhaegar, not us. — Daenerys said, drink of his cup of tea, and got up from her chair — If you'll excuse me.

Viserys and Aegon nodded, and she left the room. Dany walked through the halls of the Red Keep, with a focused look. But when she finally got to her chamber, she closed the doors, and start crying right there. She went right next to her bed, and under it took a wooden box. She opened it, and there it was, the necklace Jon gave to her a long time ago. She embraced it on her hands and cried. She was hurt because Jon never wrote to her. Not even replied her letters. But for some reason he stayed on her heart. She hated that. Why he was capable of forgetting her but she wasn’t? What difference was between Jon and the rest of them that made him so unique for her? Sometimes she would close her eyes and dream of him, even tho they were no longer children, and she hadn’t seen his face since he was a boy, she dreamt they were in bed making love, and sometimes they were just playing, like before. Years ago, there was nothing she could wish more that seeing him again, but now she was afraid.

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

A couple weeks later.

Grand entry of the northern's horses and men. In rode Jon, followed by Brandon and Robb Stark, and two direwolves. The Targaryens waited in a greeting line. Jon rode up, Rhaenys smiled at him, Aegon glared at Jon. Rhaegar couldn’t stop smiling. Jon heaved himself off his horse and walked right to his father.

— You have grown — Rhaegar said.

— That’s because you haven’t seen me with a sword. I can defeat you now. — Looked at Arthur Dayne. — And you.

Both Arthur and Rhaegar smiled. They were proud. Rhaegar embraced Jon tight. They both closed their eyes, just like they did when they said goodbye. Before they could separate, Rhaenys took Jon and hugged him.

—I’ve missed you, little brother— Rhaenys said crying. She was always crying. She was so sweet. And she was a full woman now.

— I’ve missed you, too — Jon responded. He really did. Rhaenys had always been really nice to him. She had loved him deeply. She used to treat him like her own baby. She loved playing her mother. They separated.

— You look beautiful. — she said smiling.

— So do you — he replied. And then, he looked at Aegon. — Congratulations, brother.

— I’m glad you came — Aegon said, without a smile.

— Of course — Jon responded, and hugged him. Jon turned, and looked at his cousin, uncle, and direwolf. — Oh…this is my uncle Brandon. — Brandon nodded —this is my cousin, Robb. And this is Ghost!

Robb nodded too, but he shared a intense look with Aegon, and not in a very good way.

— A direwolf? — Rhaegar asked.

— Of my own. Long story.— Jon replied. Rhaegar smiled.

—Can’t wait to hear it. Let’s go inside, you all must be starving! — Rhaegar said taking his son’s shoulder.

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

They were all seated on the table. The maids put the food over it. Rhaegar couldn’t stop looking at his little son. He wasn’t a boy anymore, he was a man. He had beard on his face, and he was tall. He couldn’t believe he had missed so much of his life. That thought made him sad. But the reminder of him being with Lyanna comforted him.

— Where are Viserys and Daenerys?  — Rhaegar asked. He wanted to start eating.

— Here I am, your Grace. — Viserys said. Everybody turned. — Look who’s here. — said. Jon smiled and got up. They hugged. — Glad to have you back. Not as my weepy big brother, but sure I’m glad.

— Thank you, uncle, It’s good to be back too — Jon said smiling, but then he frowned — Where is Daenerys?

For Jon it was too hard to call Daenerys as “aunt”. He knew she was, but they grew up together, and he was older than her, only for a year, but still, it was hard.

— Oh, she’s feeling sick, she’s not coming — Viserys said, and sat next to Rhaenys.

— Oh, really? Well, let’s start without her then — Rhaegar said. Jon sat, but somehow he didn’t feel cheerful anymore. He really wanted to see her, probably more than anyone, after his father. She was his best friend. He was feeling very identified with her. He felt a very special connection. And even tho he never told anyone about that, alright, only robb, she was his first kiss too. The feeling of that moment was still haunting him.

After eat, he went with Robb among the Red Keep, and showed him around.

— Shit, man, this place is huge. — Robb said

— Can you imagine Sansa being here? — Jon said laughing.

— Aggh, please, don’t — Robb rolled his eyes. Jon laughed louder. — So, this is your family.

— Yeah, they are… — Jon said.

— Your father is a good man, and also King. Your uncle seems…weird, but good, I think…I guess. Your sister is nice, too. — Robb counted.

— And Aegon? — Jon asked.

— You know what I think of him.

— He’s not that bad, you just have to know him — Jon tried to persuade his cousin.

— I don’t want to. — Robb replied. He was very mulish, but he may not be wrong about Aegon. Since he came back, and he didn’t even look at him. He was his brother, he hadn’t seen him in a long while, and the only thing he said to him was “I’m glad you came”. Clearly, he wasn’t that glad.

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

At night, everybody were on their bedrooms. Ghost was next to him. Robb and his uncle Brandon were probably sleeping, they had a very long and hard travelled, but Jon couldn’t sleep. He didn’t knew why. It was weird for him to be there again. He really missed them, but at the same time, it didn’t feel like home anymore. Winterfell was his home. He wished he could live there with his father. And Rhaenys. And probably Daenerys too. And then he remembered her again. He wondered if she was okay. Maybe she needed something. He remembered the times one of them was sick, or grounded, and the other showed up on their chamber to make company. They were really really close. So he decided to get up and see her. Jon left his bedroom and went to hers. He knocked the door, but no one answered, so he decided to get in, but for his surprise, Daenerys wasn’t there.  _Where is she_  he asked himself. And again, he remembered. Jon walked to the Garden, and she was there. He saw her back, and swallowed saliva. She was staring the sea, like before. Everytime she was sad because she missed her mother was there. It was her secret, but Jon knew it. He was the only one that knew it. The winds made the waves crashed among the rocks, and also her beautiful and long silver hair fly. He walked to her. And stayed behind.

— Why are you sad? — Jon asked.

Dany didn’t heard him coming, so his voice shocked her. Her eyes filled on tears, and her heart throbbed fast. Her breathing got shortened. And very slowly, she turned. Their eyes met after a long time. But it felt like first time. They were so different. She was a woman, he was a man. She didn’t know who he was anymore, he was a very different man. He had new clothes and probably new customs as well. But his eyes were the same. Brown and kind.  

 _She’s so beautiful_. Jon thought. Jon didn’t expect that. She was beautiful. Most beautiful woman he ever saw. And that. She was a woman now. Her skin looked really soft, he wanted to stroke her. Her cheekbones were pink, and also her lips. He wanted to kiss her. And her breast…Again, that feeling. He felt stupid, remembering something so old. He thought she probably forgot it, and felt embarrassed over it.

— You look different. — she said.

— So do you — he responded. She would have smiled, but she couldn’t. All she wanted to do was cry. Dany looked down. Jon felt sick about himself. She was sad, and he knew it, and all he could do was desire her. — Why are you sad?

Jon asked again. Dany didn’t answered. She just took his hand, and opened it. She put his necklace on it, and closed his hand.

— Welcome home — she said, and left. Jon frowned staring the necklace on his palm.

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Next day, in the morning.

Jon walked distracted through the hall, to take breakfast. Now with Targaryen clothes. Clothes her sister has sent make for him. He came across with Daenerys. They both opened their mouth, surprised. They both wanted to speak, but there was no words.  Robb showed up, and interrupted the tension.

— Oh, sorry. Uhm, hello, I don’t think we’ve met — Robb said, getting close to her. With a seductive smile.

— Uhm, no, we didn’t — Daenerys said shy.

— Daenerys…Robb… — Jon introduced discouraged.

— It’s nice to meet you. — Dany said polite.

— The pleasure is mine. — Robb said taking her hand and kissing her. Jon frowned. An anger grew inside him. He knew Robb, he loved him, and he was leaving that day but…Why he was kissing her small and delicate hand? What he was trying to do? Jon had seen Robb in Winterfell, and all the girls liked him. He flirted with them, just like he was doing with Dany in that moment.

— Uhm, we should go. Breakfast must be on the table. — Jon interrumped, desperate. He took Robb and Dany’s shoulders and walk with them in the middle.

— Okay… — Daenerys said looking at him, doubtfully.

When they got to the room, his father was seated at the end of the table, and his uncle Brandon next to him. But Rhanys, Viserys and Aegon weren’t.

— Where are the others? — Jon asked.

— They asked to take breakfast on their bedrooms — Rhaegar said. — Come here, son! Next to me.

So, Jon sat next to his father. But before he could realize, Robb sat next to Daenerys, in front of him. He wanted Robb to leave right away. Daenerys wasn’t any girl he could just flirt and fuck like he did with all the girls in the North. She was his Dany, and he would never let him touch one perfect silver hair on her head. Jon spent the whole breakfast with a friendless’s face. Looking at them, without dissimulation.

— Are you alright? — Rhaegar asked.

— Yes. — He wasn’t. He was furious.

— Can you give me the sauce, please? — Robb asked to Dany. Jon looked carefully. She passed it to him. But when he took it, he put his hand on hers. Jon frowned, and opened his eyes widely. His open palms hardened, and unintentionally, he threw the glass of wine. In that moment, Jon woke the dragon and everyone noticed it. His face was red of anger, and his eyes full of tears of nerves.

— Jon! — Rhaegar said. He shed the wine on his clothes, but Jon didn't even notice. He was too upset.

Jon throwed the napkin on the table, and left. Dany made a step, attenting to go after him, but Rhaegar spoke and she stopped.

— No. Let me. — He said. Wiped his mouth, and ran after him.

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

— What it is with you? — Rhaegar asked.

— He touched her! — Jon was out of himself.

— What are you talking about? Who touched who? — Rhaegar was very confused.

— Him! Robb! He touched her! Dany. — And then Rhaegar put all together. His face got in black. He arised his head, and looked at his angry son kick everything around him.

— Don’t. — Rhaegar said. Jon didn’t heard him. — She’s promised to your brother.

— I know that. — Jon responded sarcastically, like if that was a very obvious thing.

—What you’re doing is treason. — His King Father said. Without any emotion. Jon stayed quiet, breathing faster, while his father came closer and spoke next to his face. — I don't want you any close to her. And this comes from your King, not your father. — Rhaegar said very serious, looking at him like he never did before. There was any soul in his body. Any sadness, any happiness. There was nothing at all. Jon never saw that looking on his face. That look scared him. Rhaegar looked at him for a couple of seconds saying nothing, without nor even batting an eye, and then he left. Jon stayed there doubtfully. What that looked meant? Did his father hated him? Did he woke his dragon?

— What happened? — Daenerys showed up asking. And his father disappeared from his head.

— Your fault! — Jon said angry, acting like a child.

— What? Why? — Dany asked confused.

— What you’re doing with Robb doesn’t have any sense! — he said.

Daenerys didn’t understand what he was talking about. She didn't even noticed Robb Stark. He was someone else in the room for her, he was nothing, not like Jon, instead. But he was too stubborn to understand it, or even notice it.

— What?! I did nothing with your cousin, I don’t even know him! —Dany replied outraged.

— You were flirting! I saw you on the table! — She was seriously getting tired of that lies.

— You saw wrong!

— You have no respect! You were doing it in front of everyone!

—You have wearied me! What is wrong with you?! Are you jealous?! — Dany yelled, exhausted.

— Yes! Yes! I am! So what?! — Jon yelled back.

The world suddenly stopped. Her body started shaking. And her heart wanted to leave through her throat.  _He’s jealous._ She was happy. She wanted to smile, but then she remembered the letters. Having Jon in front of her made her very hard not to being weak. But she had to be strong, she had to love herself more than him.

— So I don't understand! You have no right to make any complaint! You left me! You abandoned us! and you didn't even wrote!

— What are you talking about? Of course I did! I wrote you so many letters, but you never answered, so I stopped doing it!

Wait…what? That wasn’t possible. He wrote? He really did? He didn’t forgot her? No. He was probably lying to get away with it.

— I've never received any letter from you. Neither any reply. Rhaegar have received, Rhaenys have received, even Aegon, but not me.

— I wrote at least you twice in every month, I wrote to you more than my father. I swear. I swear it for my mother.  — He said and his voice cracked.

He wasn’t lying, he swore it for his mother. Her heart melted and her eyes couldn't express anything more than love. But she wasn’t the only one. His eyes suddenly were on her lips, and hers on his. A strange force made their bodies get close, until they could feel each other's breath, and their eyes were closed. Their noses brushed, but their lips never met.

— My Prince… — a man said. They both receded, and turned. It was Arthur. He looked very uncomfortable. — Your cousin and uncle are leaving.

— Thank you, Ser Arthur.  — Jon said. He looked at her, and left. Ser Arthur Dayne kept looking at Dany like disappointed and went behind Jon. Dany released a long breath.

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

— Take care of yourself, okay? — His uncle said. He couldn’t believed they were leaving, and he wouldn’t see them in a long time.

— I will. Send regards to uncle Ned, and aunt Ashara, and ---- — Jon said.

— ---And everyone, yes. I will.

They hugged, with their eyes closed. It was real. They were leaving. Jon was already missing them. They separated, and Robb was next to him, with Wind Grey by his side. His uncle went direct to the horses, and Jon, Robb and Grey Wind were left alone. Jon brushed Grey Wind's hair.

— I’m going to miss you, boy. — He said. The direwolf licked his hand. Jon smiled.

— He won’t. — Robb said. Jon looked up, and his cousin laughed.

— Sure you won’t. — Jon responded smiling.

— You know that’s not true. — His cousin replied. — I’ll be waiting the day you decide to come and visit.

— You can come, too. — Jon told him.

— Yeah… — Robb said, and stayed doubtfully —Jon…you and Daenerys…do you have feelings for her, or something? — Robb asked. Jon opened his mouth, totally surprised. He didn’t see that coming. He looked around, like if he was trying to find an answer, or maybe a escape. He was afraid to faced with his feelings. There was so much to lose and he wasn't ready to lose it. But then, he looked down, and he couldn’t lie to Robb.

— Yeah, I think maybe I do.

Robb offered a comfort smile, and took his shoulder.

— Then don’t wait until she’s married to your nasty brother, Jon. If you love her, go and tell her. Because I’m pretty sure she does.

— How do you know that?

— Because! it's obvious. Her eyes speak for her, so does her body. Trust me.

But Daenerys’s feelings weren't the only thing stopping Jon for show how he felt.

— But my father---

— Did your father had any honor when he met your mother? Did he cared about his King’s word? About Robert Baratheon?  He followed his heart, and you came with it. Nothing bad can come with sincere feelings. Do the same, my brother. Don’t forget, Targaryens are not your only family. We will always have your back. Always.

He was right. His father had told him long time ago, when he was only a boy. Love never warns when it’s coming.

— Thank you, Robb. And, forgive me for act stupidly. — Jon said regretting his behavior.

— Don’t worry. I’m used to it. — Robb responded. Both laughed, and hugged. Tight.

They separated, and Jon saw how his cousin, best friend, and brother went to his horse. He was so grateful to his mother, for the family she left to him.

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

Dany was on her bed remembering that moment. The moment they almost kiss. When he admitted to be jealous. She could still feel his sweet and fresh breath close to her. The door opened. It was Jon. Her Jon.

—What are you doing here? — Dany asked. Jon didn’t answer, he just sat next to her. Jon extended his hand with his necklace on his palm. Dany looked at it. — I don’t understand. — she said. Jon gave a little smile and took her hand softly. Their fingertips brushed their skin. Both looked up, and Jon slowly got close to her, and kissed her. The moment felt like slow motion. Their mouths opened and their tongues met. Played synchronized. Their heads moved from right to left, slowly, but their lips not even for a second got separated. The bedroom was in such a silence that their beating hearts could be heard. Jon took her face with his right hand, and Dany took his wrist. The kiss was perfect. Better than any dream she ever had. She was kissing him, and smiling at the same time. She didn’t even cared about the letters she didn’t received. His answers were there. He was kissing her, and embracing his feeling. He left his fears for good. She was the one. She had always been the one. He didn’t cared about his brother, not his sister, and not even his father. That feeling was stronger that anything in his world. She was. She tasted like joy. He tasted like love. They kissed throughout half an hour, and then Dany stopped the kissing. She started crying.

— What’s wrong? What did I did? — Jon asked worried.

— Nothing, you did nothing wrong. You were perfect. You are. — She said.

— So why are you crying? — He asked again, very touched.

— Because…I don’t want to marry him. — Dany replied sobbing looking down. Jon looked down as well, and took a deep breath. He remembered Robb’s words, and decided to go forward.

— Then don’t. — He said. Dany looked up.

— What? — she asked. She didn’t understand. Jon sat properly and took her hands.

— Are you willing to do something risky? So we can be together? — he asked. He was serious. But she didn’t have any doubts.

— Yes. I’d do anything for you. — Dany responded, very sure.

 — Alright. Take some of your stuff. We’re leaving. — Jon said. He got up and walked to the door.

— Where? — Dany asked. He turned.

— North.

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The morning was busy. A Real Wedding always takes a lot of time and preparations. Rhaegar couldn’t stop thinking about Jon. He was too afraid of what his son could do. He was too afraid that he may commit the same mistake he made when he met Lyanna. He didn’t regret it, because Jon came with it, but he took a life. The life of the woman he loved. She was dead before her time, and he would never forgive himself for it. Someone knocked the door.

— Yes? — Rhaegar said. A maid got in.

— Your Grace, we can’t find Princess Daenerys anywhere— a maid said.

— What do you mean? — Rhaegar asked, getting nervous.

— She’s not in her chamber, she’s not in the Red Keep, she’s not in the Garden. She’s nowhere. She disappeared. — the maid clarified.

Rhaegar jumped from his chair, and ran to Jon’s room. He opened the door and his son wasn’t there, neither his sword, or his direwolf. He stayed in the door, and closed his eyes. Feeling tortured. Feeling a breeze of cold. A breeze of death. He was desperate. He ran looking for his friend and more loyal Guard, Arthur Dayne.

— Did you see Jon? — Rhaegar asked shaken.

— No, why? Something happened? — Arthur asked, sensing something was wrong.

— It’s happening again… — Rhaegar said.

— What? What is happening again?

— Daenerys. She’s gone, also Jon. — Rhaegar said with a broken voice.

— Don’t worry, we’ll find them — Arthur said. Trying to comfort his friend.

— The maids already looked for her, she’s nowhere. It’s too late, Arthur. They left. What --- What I am going to do? Aegon will want Jon’s head! And he’s right because this is treason! But he’s my son! He’s my baby. Lyanna’s baby! I can’t — Rhaegar said desparate and started crying. Arthur took Rhaegar’s head with his hands, and spoke as a friend.

— I’ll send my best men to look for them and find them. Don’t worry, nothing it’s gonna happen to your son. I promise.

 _I promise._  That was the last thing he said to Lyanna on her deathbed. He couldn’t even keep that promise. He felt useless. Even his Mad father was more capable of take care of his own.

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

After assembling all night, Jon decided to stop, so they could rest.

— Where are we? — Dany asked.

— Harrenhal, I think. — Jon said. — Here’s where my father met my mother. Where they fell in love. — Dany didn’t answered. Everyone knew that event could have ended up in war. What his brother did could cause a lot of damage. But she was no one to judge now. She had run away with the brother of his promised.  Did love made everybody crazy? She asked herself. — Are you hungry?

— No, I’m fine. — The truth…she was starving. But she didn’t want him to worry.

— Good. Me neither. — he said smiling, and got closer. They looked each other, and kissed. Everything felt the same way that in the room before, but it went more intense. Their bodies went to the ground.

— Uhm, Ghost is watching — Dany said, shy. The direwolf was staring at them with his red eyes.

— He doesn’t mind — Jon said, and kissed her again. His hand on her waist went slowly down. The hunger disappeared, and so did Ghost. He started to kiss her neck.  She started to feel warm. And feel a tickling under her belly. But when Jon’s hand stroked her leg and started introduced into the humidity, into her thighs, she felt scared and sat up. Jon sat up too. They both were agitated.— What’s wrong? —He asked.

— I - - I haven’t done it with anybody. — she said, shy. She looked at him, innocent, waiting for his answer. She didn’t knew how to do it. She was too afraid of doing it wrong, and he didn’t want her anymore. She thought about all the girls he probably get in the North. She felt useless.

Jon smiled. He felt tenderness for her. She was so sweet, so innocent. She was good, and beautiful. She was so delicate. And it was his. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't think how a woman like her would like him, but he chose living it.

— Me neither — he said.

— Liar! — She laughed.

— Really! I haven’t…— He felt a kind of embarrassed. All the guys in the North weren’t virgin anymore, but for some reason, he couldn’t be with anybody. Guess he was waiting for her without know.

A relief went through Dany’s body. She was happy somehow.  He could be hers, and she could be his. Forever. They could belong to each other. And nobody would take that away, never.

— So…if we do it…— Dany was too shy, she was ashamed of finish the sentence.

— Yeah, it will be the first time for both of us. — Jon finished. A silence was made. — If you don’t want to do it - - -

Jon anticipated. He didn't wanted her to feel rushed or pushed to do something just for him. If that happened, it was because both wanted it.

\- - - No! — Dany interrupted — I do…I do want to do it.

A relief went through Jon’s body.

— Oh…good. — he said. It was too weird now. The moment was totally lost it. He didn’t wanted to force anything. He didn’t wanted to force  _her_. He wanted it to be special and he wanted her to feel cared and loved.

Dany felt really stupid. She totally ruined the moment. Now he was uncomfortable. She knew he wouldn’t do anything for her, so, she decided to make the first move, and kissed him. His eyes blinked in shock, but then closed as he gently kissed her back. Their bodies again went to the ground, with Jon on top. This time, there was no interruption. Jon’s hands were on Dany’s face, and went down. His right hand started touch her breast, and then went more down.  He stroked her leg and started introduced his fingers into the humidity, into her thighs. Jon stroked her flower. Her legs moved restless. Jon started to take off her dress, and so did with his clothes. He made it to look too easy. They were naked. His skin was touching her skin. Jon kissed her neck, and then her nipples. He felt the taste of her sweat on his mouth. And also, the smell of her soft and beautiful white skin. Dany grabbed Jon’s hair with her hands. Lost in passion. Her eyes were incapable of open. There was so much pleasure. And then, Jon went inside her. She felt something break and It hurt, but Dany didn’t complained. She was too excited. His was big and strong. She could tell. His hard went inside and out, over and over again, and it felt like a hot rainy heaven. If that was a dream, she didn't wanted to wake. They were one. One flesh, one soul. They kissed, and they stroked each other, and they went in and out over and over again. It was perfect. But not for everyone.

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

Rhaenys was crying. Viserys was hysterical, but Aegon was seated quiet. His elbows were on the table, and his hands were together like it he was praying, but he wasn’t. He was furious. He wanted to kill them both. He would not allow the son of the whore who had humiliated his Queen Mother, humiliate him as well. He wasn’t his mother. He wasn’t weak, and stupid. He wasn’t in love. He hated Daenerys but not as much he hated Jon. He had hated him since they were babies. Since his father decided to call him Targaryen. Since he took him as son of his. Since he loved him and prefered him more than him. His true born son. He hated him since he was always dirty and Rhaegar laughed of that. He worked himself too hard to be finest, just like him, but he preferred a nasty northern bastard. If his father didn’t nothing, he would do it by itself.

Rhaegar came into the room.

— And? — Rhaenys asked.

— They couldn’t find them.  — Rhaegar said, very sad.

— Let me go. I know where they are. They’re in the North, with that disgusting family of his. Let me go. I’ll bring their heads. — Aegon sat up, asking. Angry. Rhaenys sobbed. Even Viserys got chills after heard that.

— Aegon. He’s your brother! — Rhaegar said.

— He’s not my brother! He’s a bastard and a traitor! If you don’t punish him, father, I swear for the Seven - - -

\- - - you swear what?! Did you forget who’s your King? I do what I want. So you can live in my Kingdom, or leave. — Rhaegar said, threatening. Aegon laughed ironic.

— Wow. I wish I could have gotten to know Lyanna Stark, that whore must have been wonderful in bed, too bad she’s so fucking dead! — Aegon said. Rhaegar got furious. He pounced on him, direct to punch him, but his son was expecting him with a surprise. He pulled a knife out of nowhere, and slammed it directly into Rhaegar’s heart.

— No!!!! — Rhaenys screamed, desolate.

Rhaegar sank to his knees.  Aegon catched him. As tears fell through his Kingslayer son's face.

— Now you can reunite with Lyanna Stark, father. — Aegon said crying, while his father’s blood flew like rubies from his chest.

—Jon…— Rhaegar murmured.

Tears fell of his opened dead eyes whilst a wolf howled off in the distance.

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Two weeks later.

— Go on, Grey Wind. Go on, good boy. — Robb said talking to his direwolf, getting inside his bedroom. But when he got in, he got scared. Someone was waiting for him.

— I need your help. — Jon said. Next to Daenerys.

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  

 

Ned and Brandon were in the main room, drinking beers, laughing. Robb got in.

— Let them be five. — Robb said. Talking about the beers. Jon got in, behind him.

— Jon? — Ned asked, confused. Both of them, were. Daenerys got in, behind Jon. Brandon and Ned opened their mouths. They knew what that meant. A silence was made.

— Robb, call your mother. — Brandon said, determinant. Robb obeyed.

— Uncle…— Jon tried to speak.

— You will not speak. — He responded angry. Jon looked down. Ashara got in.

— Brandon, what’s going on? — she asked, but then she saw Jon and Daenerys, and understood everything.

— Ashara, take the girl. Give her something to eat. — Brandon said.

— Yes. — she responded, worried. Ashara looked at Dany. — Come on. — she said nicely. They both left the room.

— What you were thinking?! — Brandon got up and yelled at Jon. — Do you even know what you did? Do you know what it means?

— I’m sorry. — Jon said, looking down. Ned and Robb remained in silence.

— We don’t fix anything with your ‘sorry’! If I’m not kicking your ass off of here, It’s because you’re my sister’s son. For all the Gods, Jon, is that what you have learned here? From us? Do you think what your mother did was right? Are you proud of it? She’s dead because of it! 

— Brandon…— Ned tried to smooth things.

— Don’t! — Brandon responded very angry. — We didn’t knew why, but we clearly do now.

— Father…— Robb said.

—What?! — Brandon still upset.

— He doesn’t know. — Robb responded.

— Know what? — Jon asked, worried.

— Sit, and drink. — Brandon said.

— I don’t want to sit, what happened?

— Damn, Jon! We’re in war because of you, I said sit and drink! — Brandon yelled. He was right, Jon wasn’t in any position to demand anything. So he sat. Ned sat in front of him, and put his hand on his shoulder.

— Is your father… — Jon opened his eyes, and his face went dark. —He…he died.

— What? — Jon asked. His body was cooled.

— We don’t know how. We just know that. A raven came from King’s landing, saying Rhaegar was dead, and Aegon was the new King.

— He did it. He killed him. — Jon said, about to mourn.

— Your brother is probably planning ride North with his men, now. I’ll send to call all the houses of the North. We’re going to need them all. We have to prepare ourselves. But there’s not turning back from this, Jon. Do you understand what this means? We’re going to kill your brother.

— He’s not my brother. He never was. — Jon replied, gritting his teeth in anger.

— So are you ready for this?

— I’m ready.

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  

 

Four months later.

They were in the main room. Preparing the last details. They had a map, and the men. And someone who would tell them when Aegon's men decide to ride North. They couldn't let them reach to Winterfell. A man got in.

— My Lord! They’re coming. They saw them in Barrowlands. — a man said, exalted.

— Are you sure? — Brandon asked serious.

— Yes. — the man responded.

— Alright. It’s time. — His uncle said. Everybody in the room nodded. — Go and prepare your stuff, say goodbye to your kids, and wifes. We’re leaving.

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  

 

In the yard of Winterfell.  All men were preparing their horses, waiting to leave.

Dany seemed sad, and worried. Jon could tell.

— Don’t be afraid…I’m going to be okay. — He said, trying to encourage her.

— When are you going to return? — Dany asked.

— I don’t know. My uncle says it could take months. — Jon replied. Dany looked down and made a silence.

— Return to us, okay?  — she said.

— Us? — Jon frowned. She made a silence again, but looked up.

— I’m with child.

Jon got shocked. A son of his, with her, the woman he loved. He would never imagine. He didn’t have words to express how he was feeling in that moment. He looked at her belly, got close and knelt. He leaned his face on it with his eyes closed, embracing her. He smiled. He was happy. So was she. Dany put her hands on his head. And something cold and wet stroked his face. Jon opened his eyes. It was Ghost’s snout. Jon and Dany laughed. He got up.

— It seems he’s happy too. — Jon said smiling. Dany smiled back, and kissed.

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

— Take care of yourself, Robb, please — Ashara begged to his son, holding his face with her hands

— Mother, I’m not a baby anymore, I’m a man now. — Robb joked.

— You’re always going to be my baby — Ashara said gently. She kissed his forehead, and hugged.

— Alright, alright, go and find a woman. She’s mine — a man’s voice said. They separated, and turned. It was Brandon laughing.

— Corny. — Robb said laughing. Brandon kicked his rear when he was leaving. And then, return to his wife.

— Take care of him, for the Old Gods, Brandon — Ashara asked.

— I'd rather die than to see him hurt. Don't worry, I will. Nothing is going to happen to him. I will take care of our boy. — He said to his wife. Ashara smiled in love. He smiled back, and kissed.  Something from below pushed them to separate.

— Back off! — a squeaky voice said. They looked down. It was Arya.

— Hey! — Brandon said, lifting his little girl on his arms.

— Can I go? — Arya asked. Brandon laughed.

— No, you cannot — Brandon responded.

— Why? Because I’m a girl? — She asked upset.

— No, because you need more practice. Maybe in a couple of years you can come with me and your brother. — He said, proud of his girl.

— Really? —  she asked distrustful. Brandon put her down.

— Yes, my little wolf. But only together. Remember, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives. —  and kissed her forehead.

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  

 

— Father, don’t go! — Bran, the boneless said.

— I have to, Bran, your cousin needs us. — Ned responded.

— You’re all going to die! I dreamt it! The man in the tree showed me. — The boy said desperated.

— Bran, it was just a dream — Ned said. Even tho that scared him.

— No, it wasn’t. I saw it father. The crown of blue flowers, and the war, the men dying, and the bed full of blood. And the baby. — Bran was trying to put all together, all he had dreamt but he couldn’t. It was too much.

— Bran, that was just a dream. — Ned said again.

— No, it wasn’t.

— What are you talking about, Bran? You’re scaring me! — Sansa said, impatient.

— Don’t listen to him, Sansa. — Catelyn said to her daughter.

— I told you. Everybody is going to die. — Bran said to his sister.

— Stop saying that, Bran! This is not a game. We’re going to war. That thing you’re talking about, the crown of blue flowers, was a long time ago, so does the bed full of blood and the baby. — Ned said, exhausted.

— You don’t understand. You can change things, try to make them not happen. But at the very end, it happens just all the same. The past is already written. The Ink is dry —Bran said. Everybody looked at them, but sadly no one paid attention.

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  

 

Months had passed.  They were so close of Winterfell, and so far away at the same time. Jon missed Daenerys with all his heart. Her berry would be so big at that time. He wished to have seen her grow. They had fought a lot of battles, and all of them they won. The last day of war was that day. They would live or die, but that was the last day. They were in Barrowlands, in front of Aegon and all his men. Thousands of men were aligned, and another thousands more were on the opposing side.

— All our lives we’ve been behind that Southern King. No more!! — Brandon said.

— No more! — all men yelled.

— All of my life, and all of your lives, have come to this point. Today, we say stop! Today we'll not kneel before him.  Today we’ll kill him!

— Yes!!! — all men yelled, again.

— There is nowhere else to be but here. Nowhere else to live or die, but here. We will attack again and again. Until we reach and overcome that King, or we die in the attempt. Today we fight. We win or we lose. We live or we die. But today we’re free. Today the North will know no king but the King in the North!

— Whose name is Stark! — a man yelled.

— Whose name is Stark! — all men yelled before him.

— The King in the North! — a man yelled again, lauder, unsheathing his sword.

— The King in the North! — all men yelled before him, with euphoria, unsheathing their swords as well. They were proclaiming his uncle as their King. Jon saw Robb do the same, he was smiling, and proud of his father. His uncle Ned as well. So he did the same. Jon , unsheathed his sword, and started to scream with all the brave warriors beside to him. His uncle Brandon looked at all of them, with a fearless look. If some Stark had the wolf spirit, that was him. Brandon raised his sword, and screamed.

— Fight!! — and turned. All men ran to face Aegon’s men.

 Swords against swords. Horses falling. Men living, men dying. Blood, mud, all around.

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  

 

The baby was coming. She could feel him in position. She wished Jon could be there right next to her. But she wished more him to be alright. The pain was too strong. And the strength of her body was every minute more fragile.  Without know, her head was falling over and over again. She couldn’t even keep her head straight, and sometimes, not even her eyes. Dany was soaked in sweat. She groaned in pain.

— Darling…how do you feeling? — Ashara asked.

— My back hurts, my ankles are swelling, and my head aches. A lot. — Dany gasped.

— Do you remember being in such of pain when you had Robb or Arya? — Catelyn asked watching Daenerys. She was worried.

— No. — Ashara responded, worried too.

The Maester got in. The old man was tall, and his hair was white. But Daenerys saw a very different thing.

— How’s the young mother doing? — the master said nicely.

— Did I woke the dragon? — Dany asked scared.

— What? — the master asked. Everyone looked confused.

— Rhaegar I swear I didn’t throw the vase, otherwise I wouldn’t be lying here. Please don’t wake the dragon. — Dany begged, really scared. The Maester turned, and looked at Ashara. They knew something was wrong. It was not supposed to be like that.

— No. No, you didn’t wake the dragon. — he followed her the current.

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  

 

Arya, and Bran were outside studying, Sansa ran to them, happy, to tell the news.

— Daenerys is having the baby! — Sansa said excited.

— Really? I hope it’s a girl, so I can play with her! — Arya said.

— It’s a boy, she already said that — Sansa clarified.

— How can she be so sure? She hasn’t seen it! — Arya said, grumpy.

— They know! They feel it! Right, Bran? What do you think? — Sansa asked.

— It doesn’t matter, she’s going to die anyway. — Bran said. Both Arya and Sansa looked at him horrified.

— Bran! Stop saying that! I’ll tell mother! — Sansa scolded. But Bran didn’t answered, he just kept writing. Sansa left.

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  

 

The place was a mess. There was a lot of blood, and mountains of corpses. Everybody was dirty. There was fire, and blood, indeed. Robb was fighting with three soldiers. He defeated them all.

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  

 

— Why did you just said that? — Arya asked curious.

— Because it’s true — Bran responded, writing.

— How do know? — She asked.

— I’ve seen it.

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  

 

— Arrows. — Aegon said. Men prepared the arrows. — Now. — Arrows were thrown to the air.

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  

 

— You saw her dying?  — Arya asked.

— And my father. And yours… — Bran looked up, and looked at her. — And Robb.

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  

 

Two arrows went through Robb’s body. The world stopped there.

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  

 

— Liar! — Arya yelled, very angry.

— I’m not a liar. You’ll see! You don't understand. Something happened, a long time ago. Someone made a mistake. Someone tried to change things. That’s what I tried to tell them.

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  

 

When Brandon saw his son getting shot. Robb lost his balance, and fell on his knees. Brandon got desperate. He lost the concentration on the battle. He wanted to run to his son. But someone took him from the back, and put a rope around his neck. Robb looked at him with tears on his eyes. Like if he was asking for help, or maybe he was trying to save him. Brandon not even for a second tried to escape from that rope. He only wanted to get to his son. But trying so, his eyes started to get red, and his skin violet blue. Robb was on his knees, crying, trying to get strength from somewhere. But his vision was blocked when someone stood in front of him. Robb looked up, slowly. It was Aegon. He was staring at him, with a cold and evil look. In the distance, Jon turned, and saw that. He frowned, desperate. Brandon got even more desperate. Aegon prepared his bow, he pointed him with the arrow, and shot. A piercing cry came out of Brandon's mouth, being that the last thing it came from him. Doing strength he strangled himself, so when he saw Robb dying, he just let go. Jon stayed shocked. Totally in blank.

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  

 

— The past is already written. The Ink is dry. — Bran said to Arya, sad. Arya looked afraid.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhgggggggggggggggg_

Daenerys’s screams made them turn.

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  

 

Aegon turned, and saw Jon. Jon narrowed his eyes, filled with rage. Aegon enjoyed that, he smiled. Jon ran to him. It was him the one who it was going to kill him. It was decided.

 

  ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

Daenerys lay in the bed, with her legs opened. Ashara was by her side, holding her hand. Catelyn was on the other side. The Maester was at the end of the bed, waiting the baby.

— My head!!! — Daenerys cried, sobbing.

— One more push, my darling, one more push. — The Maester said.

— I can’t — she cried, shaking.

— Yes, you can. It’s just one more push, and your baby is going to be with you. Go on, you can — Ashara said taking her hand. Daenerys sobbed, and went forward.

— Aaaaaaaahhgggggggggg — Daenerys screamed, gritting her teeth. She was red, and sweated. And finally, a baby crying was heard. Dany’s head fell in the pillow, exhausted. Everyone in the bedroom was smiling, she wanted to, but she couldn’t, she was to weak.

— It’s a boy. — the Maester said smiling, holding the baby. He put him over Dany.  They met.

— Hi…— she said, watching her baby on her breast. She wanted to stroke his little softy head, but she didn’t have the strength to do it. She couldn’t even raise a hand. She couldn’t see his eyes because he was crying. His screams were laud, it made her head hurt, but she didn’t complain. He was beautiful and so small. He looked like Jon. She wished he could be there.

— Maester? — Catelyn yelled, worried. She was poiting something, but Dany couldn’t see. Everyone went direct in front to the tip of the bed.

— What’s wrong? — she asked. But her voice was to weak, so no one heard her.

— What is going on?! — Ashara asked.

— I-I don’t know — the Maester said

— Well, do something! — Catelyn yelled.

— I can’t! There’s nothing I can do! — the Maester responded. Nobody knew what to do, but the anguish was already in all their faces.

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

Jon and Aegon stood facing each other, at a certain distance.

— I can’t believe this. You really are impossible, brother. — Aegon said laughing. — I burn those letters, and still your find your way to steal my bride. She was insistent, I’ll give her that…You’re probably thinking ‘Like you care’. And you know what? You’re right. I don’t. I never did. I hated her. She disgusted me. I rather fuck a horse than fuck that dirty whore.

Jon writhed with hate. But he ignored him. It was what he wanted. He wouldn’t give him the pleasure.

— You killed father. — Jon said, cold.

— I did. I put a knife on his heart. Like he did with my mother. — Aegon responded, resentful.

— Your mother died because she was sick! — Jon yelled.

— She died because he broke her heart! Because he ruined her! Because he humiliated her! With your mother! Robert Baratheon should have killed him. He should have died a long time ago. Just like you are going to do now.

— One of us is going to die today, but it won't be me. — Jon said, and unsheathed his sword. Aegon did the same.

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  

 

Jon showed up in the room, with a smile and a blue flower on his hand. Blue as frost.

— Jon?  — Dany asked smiling.

— I brought you this — He said getting close. — Do you like it?

— Yes — she replied, with her eyes almost closed. He was staring at her, with his beautiful brown and kind eyes. Smiling with sweetness. — I had a dream last night.

— You did? — he asked nicely.

— I dreamt…we were playing, like when we were kids. With wooden swords …but then you disappeared, and I got scared. My mother was there…she showed up, and Rhaegar. He was happy, I’ve never seen him like that before. He was with your mother. And the fear…it was gone. I felt…peace. — Dany's eyes closed, with a smile on her face.

— Dany… — a woman’s voice said. She opened her eyes, and Jon wasn’t there anymore. — Jon is not here, I’m Ashara, do you recognize me? — She asked, about to mourn. Daenerys didn’t answered. She just turned her head, and a tear fell from her eye.

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  

 

Jon and Aegon ran to each other. Their swords clashed. With such a force, they pushed each other. But they went to each other again. Aegon hit his sword against him, but Jon put the shield. He did it again, but Jon bent, and turned, and struck his sword against Aegon. Aegon raised his shield, so he avoided the steel.  Then he put it down, and pounced on Jon, but Jon moved faster and dodged it. They fought each other a while that lasted hours. Their shields saved them, but then, Aegon lost it, and that was his chance. Jon’s chance. Jon struck him with his sword in the stomach, and made Aegon bleed. Aegon looked at his wound, and full of rage, tried to hit Jon with his sword, but Jon dodged again, and hit him on his leg, so Aegon fell. When Aegon was in the floor, Jon got close, ready to kill him. He wanted to see the look on his face in that moment. The moment he was going to die. He wanted to look at his face, because that was going to be the last thing he was going to see. But Aegon pulled a knife out of nowhere, and stabbed him on his leg. Jon screamed of pain, and fell on the floor. Aegon got up. Jon was in the ground, wounded. He tried to reach his sword, but Aegon kicked it. He didn't had the strength to get up, neither to fight anymore. He was already wounded from before, and he was tired, and rendered. He had lost his chance. He cried thinking in Daenerys and his unborn child. He lost. Not only that battle, but his family. He had given up on life. Aegon raised his sword to finish him, but his mouth opened, and a bleeding sword came inside it. Drops of blood fell on Jon’s face. He got shocked. Aegon fell on his knees, and then full to the ground next to him. Jon looked up, and Arthur Dayne was standing in front of him.

— I made your father a promise. — he said. Jon tried to get up, and sat. The men who fought beside Aegon throwed their swords and surrendered. — We have a new King! — he yelled. Arthur put his sword on Jon’s feets, and knelt before him. All men around did the same. Jon stood as he could. He looked at all of them. Men he admired. They weren't fighting for Aegon. And he understood. They were loyal to his father. They loved him. And his eyes filled on tears. In some point, with Aegon dead, he felt a kind of justice.

_UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUooooooooooaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

A wolf howled. It was Ghost. He had stayed with Daenerys. Jon heard that, and automatically, ran to find a horse, and go to Winterfell. He found it, he mounted it and he rode. With high speed.

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  

 

Jon got in the room. He find Daenerys asleep. He didn’t recall anything else. But his aunt Ashara was next to her holding her hand, crying. He ran to her. Ashara got up, and stayed behind. Dany was drenched in sweat. Her eyes were closed, but her head moved. He knelt before her, and took her hand. There was blood on it. There was blood all over the place, Jon frowned, and looked at her.

— Dany? — he said, about to mourn.

— Jon? — she asked, weak. — Is that really you?

— Yes. Hello. I’m here. Right here.— Jon said. He kissed her hand, to let her know he was there.

— We had a boy… — she said, opening her eyes, as she could. Her voice was very weak.

— We did? — he asked with a smile.

— Yes — she smiled back. She wanted to say a lot of things, but she couldn’t. She didn’t have strength. She felt very cold. She was shaking — It’s really cold in here.

Jon looked at his aunt Catelyn, and then turned, and looked at his aunt Ashara. In that moment he realized how bad the situation was. He looked at his woman again.

— Dany…it’s not cold in here — he said, mercifully.

— I can’t hold your hand. — She cried.

— It’s okay. You need to rest, you’re tired. You did a really great job — Jon said in denial.

— No. I’m dying — she sobbed.

— You’re not dying. You’re not going to die. I won’t let it. — Jon was trying to deny the reality.

— That's not up to you — she finally said.

— No… — he said. Looked at the Maester, angry — Why are you standing there? Do something!

— Listen to me, Jon — Dany called him, but he didn’t heard. Her voice was very weak.

— I’m sorry… — the Maester said, scared and sad.

— You’re sorry? — Jon asked full of hate — No! Do something! I order you to do something now or---

— I, Daenerys Targaryen, promise to love and encourage you…— she said crying. She had used all her strength on saying that aloud. Jon looked at her, pouting. 

— Wait, wait, wait, what are you doing? — Jon asked, overloaded.

— Marrying you before I die.

— No, you’re not going ---

— Jon, listen to me! — Dany yelled. Interrumping.—  Repit with me.

Jon started to cry.

—Father…— Dany had started. Jon sobbed, and started.

_Father, smith, warrior, mother, maiden, crone, stranger. I am hers, and she is mine, from this day, until the end of my days._

Both said. Daenerys smiled on her deathbed. Jon couldn’t stop crying. Neither Ashara, and Catelyn.

— It’s okay…I’m not in pain anymore — she said. Hardly could be hear. Jon kissed her hand, over and over again, crying. She smiled, with her almost opened eyes. — Thank you… — she thanked.

— I love you — Jon finally said. His voice was lost in crying. Dany smiled.

 —  Take care of him, okay? — she asked, but Jon didn’t respond. He couldn’t. It was too much. He wasn’t even thinking on meeting his son. He was losing her, and the pain was to big — Promise me, Jon. — Jon didn’t answered, and Daenerys’s forces were leaving —Promise me.

She insisted for last time.

— I promise… — He finally said. And when he gave her his word, the fear had gone out of her eyes. She smiled, and Jon could felt how she gave up on life.— Dany?... — he asked, in shock. Her look was empty  — No…Dany?... — Jon asked again. Ashara sobbed. Catelyn cover his mouth, crying — Dany?!  — Jon yelled. He shook her dead body, and when he did it, he saw his necklace on Dany’s neck. He felt touched. She was dead, but he refused to believe it. — No, no, no, no. Dany?!! No! — Jon wept disconsolately, and his cry of anguish and ecstasy left a crack across the Wall of ice that separated the real North with the South.

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  

 A month later.

 Dany’s corpse was in an altar, in the middle of the room of the Great Sept of Baelor. She was wearing a silk dress, purple color. Her hands were together. It happened a month, but her body didn’t looked rotten, and it didn’t smell. The Maester put something inside her, so she could get to King’s Landing. Her home. Where she belonged, and where she must be burned. Viserys was next to her, watching her.

— I know I wasn’t always the best brother. I know that. Somehow I always blame you for mother’s death, but now…How could I? — Viserys’s eyes filled on tears — You little one deserves to have his mother. You didn’t deserve this. You were too young. You were my little sis. You always will be. Always.  We’ll look after them. We’ll look after them both. Don’t you worry about that.

Rhaenys showed up.

— It’s time to go to bed, Viserys. You’ll need some rest to face tomorrow. — Her voice echoed. Viserys didn’t turned. He stayed there, staring at his dead sister.

— Not just yet. This is my chance to say goodbye to mi little sis. You go. I’ll be alright, I promise. — He said. Rhaenys didn’t answered. She felt sorry for Viserys. So she left.

— You’re probably with our mother now. Would you tell her that I miss her, that I love her?  Would you hug her for me, little sis? — Viserys said, and stroked her hair. Then he started crying, and hugged her dead body.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  

 Jon was at the window, holding his baby boy. The door opened.

— Your Grace, it’s time. — Arthur said. Jon glanced, and looked at the window again.

— It’s my fault. — he said. Giving him the back.

— Don’t say that, Jon. — Arthur responded. He felt terrible for the boy. It was always going to be a boy for him.

— I killed my mother, then my father. Men died because of me, my uncle, and Robb, even Aegon, and now her…I’m a monster. — Jon frowned, in misery. 

— Don’t. — Arthur said, taking a step forward. — Men died for you because they loved you, because they believed in you, because you’re their King. — Jon turned, and looked at him — When tragedies strike, we try to find someone to blame. In the absence of a suitable candidate, we usually blame ourselves. You are not to blame. No-one is to blame. Daenerys has died during childbirth, like too many women before her, and all we can do now…is cherish her memory, and her child. Don’t do the same your father did. Rhaegar has blame himself for years. He has blame himself for your mother’s death. Don’t do that.

Jon looked down, thoughtful. How could he? He could still smell the blood. He could still feel her cold and wet skin. He couldn’t even sleep. He always had nightmares. He always dreamed about that moment. Her death. There was no reason to live anymore. But then a gasped was heard. He looked down. It was his baby. It was like he was trying to tell them there was a reason to live. And he was right. It was.  _He was._ Jon smiled.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  

 

Jon walked with his son in arms, all through the Red Keep. He went to the Great Sept, with Arthur escorting them. Jon got in the room, and everyone looked at him feeling sorry. He could tell. He stayed strong. Jon stood next to his sister while the Septon was preaching some speech to say goodbye to Dany’s soul. Jon didn’t even hear it. He knew her soul wasn’t with them anymore. He was next to her when that happened. Rhaenys rested her face on his shoulder, and Viserys his hand. His uncle Ned, his aunts, Ashara and Catelyn, and his cousins Bran, Sansa and Arya were also there. He could feel the love. He knew they lost too much as well, but their presence made him feel accompanied. When the Septon finished his speech, everybody looked at him. He knew it was the moment. He handed his son to his sister's arms. She took him sweetly, as she was. Jon walked to Dany’s corpse, and looked at her, after all that time. Her lips were no longer pink, nor her cheeks.

It was her, but it didn't look like her. He wondered if his father used to think the same everytime he went to the Crypts of Winterfell.  Jon looked up, and felt the pressure. The Maester was offering the torch to burn her body. He knew it was time to say goodbye to her, for good. Jon reached into his pocket and pulled his necklace. He looked at it on his palm, and closed tight.

— Wait for me. — He whispered, and kissed her for last time. He put the necklace under her hands, and took the torch. Jon made a step back, and made the fire of the torch burn her body. He stood near the fire, his face still and hard, looking deep into the flames.

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  

 

**Thirty-five years later.**

 

A man giving the back, with long, dark and curly hair was playing an harp in the balcony. In a room full of light, and red curtains.

— Robb… — a woman’s voice said. The man stopped playing.— the Maester said you should be with him.

The man lowered his head, and got up. Still giving the back. He walked through the hall, and got in a room. King Jon’s room.

— Son? — he asked. The man came closer, and knelt before him. Jon looked different now. His hair was full grey, and he had gained weight. His skin was slightly wrinkled, but not that much. Jon had got sick. He fought that sickness for years, but finally, it knocked him down.

— I’m here father — he said. Finally we see his face. His skin was white, and he had big eyes. Light browns. His hair was dark, and curly. It was his little baby, his baby son. With thirty five years old now. He had called him Robb, after his brave cousin, brother and best friend. 

— I’m going to see your mother — Jon said happy. Robb cried, sobbing — No, no, don’t. — His son couldn’t stop crying. He passed his entire life looking a cure for him, and that’s when he met his lovely wife. She was a servant, but he fell in love. She had blonde hair, and green eyes. Her skin was pale, and her lips pink. Sometimes she would remind him to Daenerys. She was a great warrior as well. He couldn’t blame him. They got married, and they gave him three beautiful grandchildren. He couldn’t complain. But seeing his boy crying, made him fall apart. — You know everything you need to know. — Jon stroke his face — I’m proud of you, Robb. You're a good man, you’re a good father, and you're going to be a good King too.

— I love you, father — his son said sobbing.

— I love you best in the whole wide world, little one — Jon responded, deeply moved.

Jon looked at his wife’s son. — Take care of him, would you? — Jon asked.

— I will. I swear — she said crying, but in calm. Jon smiled.

— Good. Now, give me that milk of the poppy. I can’t wait to see my wife.  — Jon joked. Robb got up, and went direct to his wife to cry on her arms. The Maester gave him the milk, and his vision began to blur, until everything got black. Jon opened his eyes, and woke up in a ground full of grass. He sat and looked around. The sky was blue, and the birds were singing. The breeze felt nice Everything was right. He smiled. Jon stood, and started walking. He was young again, and he was feeling more alive than never. He stopped in front of the Sea, where the winds made the waves crashed among the rocks and the salt water it could be feel in the air.

— I was afraid you were not been waiting for me. — Jon said staring the sea. With his slanted eyes because of the sun. Daenerys took a step forward, beside him.

— I’ve been since then. — she replied.  Jon looked at her, and she looked at him. They smiled, and hold hands.

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   

Steps.  Someone walking through a room, with a lot of men following him. Those feet climb stairs. And from the back, image from head to toe. The man turned. It was Robb. A Septon stood behind him with a crown on his hands.

— May the Warrior grant him courage and protect him in these perilous times. May the Smith grant him strength that he might bear this heavy burden, and may the Crone, she that knows the fate of all men, show him the path he must walk and guide him through the dark places that lie ahead. In the light of the Seven, I now proclaim Robert of the House Targaryen First of His Name King of the Andals and the First Men and Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. — the man preached.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  

 — Do you think he will to be okay? — Daenerys asked, staring the sea.

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  

The Septon put the crown on Robb’s head — Long may he reign! — he yelled. 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  

— Yeah. I think he will. — Jon responded, proud. 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  

 — Long may he reign! — the people of Kings Landing yelled, applauding, happy, euphorically.

 

 

 

 


End file.
